


Christmas Miracle

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dean being the best dad and husband in the world, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean and Sam can’t make it back to the bunker in time for Christmas. How will your daughter with Dean react when you break the news to her?





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my favorite thing I've ever written and I hope y'all like it too.

“But, Dean, you can’t! It’s Christmas Eve!”

“I know,” your husband replied wearily, “but, we’re really stuck here, Y/N. All the roads are closed.”

You frowned, realizing that his static-filled voice sounded more and more distant with each passing minute. You shot a quick glance at your daughter, who was sitting quietly, coloring at one of the Library’s tables, before turning away and lowering your voice. “You promised Charlie you’d be home for Christmas, D.”

“I know, babe, I know.” You could practically hear the guilt and frustration invading his voice, and it broke your heart. “But, we’ve tried everything we can. Sam even tried to book us a flight out of here, but everything’s grounded.”

When you realized the significance of what he’d just said, a smile spread over your face. “You were willing to fly?”

“Y/N, for you and Charlie, I’d do anything.”

You couldn’t stop the tears that gathered at the edges of your eyes then. “Have I told you how much I love you lately, Dean Winchester?”

Dean laughed freely, the sound filling your heart. “Not lately, Y//N Winchester.”

“Well, I do, so just get home when you can, and do it safely. We’ll have our own family Christmas when you get back.”

“I love you, babe.”

“Love you too,” you replied before hanging up the phone and turning to face your 4 year-old daughter. She was still coloring, clad head to toe in the Christmas pajamas her Uncle Sam had gotten her last week. “Charlie, baby? Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Yes, Mama,” she said, putting down her crayon and turning to look at you, her jade green eyes reminding you so much of her father.

You walked over to her and sat down before pulling her into your lap. “I have some bad news, honey. You know how Daddy and Uncle Sammy had to go away for a few days to help some people?” You paused for her nod before continuing. “Well, with the all the snow outside, it’s taking them a little longer than they thought to get back.”

“Can’t Baby help them? Daddy says she’s a supercar.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at that one. “Oh, he said that, did he? Well, your Daddy’s right, she is a supercar, but I’m afraid there’s a little too much snow, even for her.” You hesitated for a second, not wanting to break your daughter’s heart but knowing you had to tell her. “Honey, I don’t think they’re going to be back home in time for Christmas.”

You held your breath as you looked at your daughter and waited anxiously for her reaction. You expected some questions, maybe even a little crying, but definitely not what you got: a smile. “Don’t worry, Mama, it’s ok.”

“It..it is?” you stammered. You had been prepared for many reactions, but not this; you were at a complete loss about this: she actually looked….happy.

“Mmhmm,” she said, nodding vigorously to emphasize her view. “Daddy and Uncle Sammy will be back for Christmas, Mama, don’t worry. Daddy promised.”

You drew a breath in before slowly letting it out. “Oh honey, I’m not sure you understand…I know your Daddy promised, and he tried his best, but he won’t be here, baby. I’m sorry.”

“He’ll be here, Mama. I have…what was that word that Uncle Cas used? The one that means always believing something will happen?”

“Faith?”

“Yeah, faith! I have faith.”

You smiled, amazed at your daughter’s resiliency and strength. She may have only been 4, but she already had more hope in her than either of her parents combined.

“Sweetie, I love how much you believe, really I do, but I don’t know if that’s going to be enough this time.”

“No, it will. Trust me, Mama. Here,” she said, grabbing your hand, “come with me.”

You let your daughter pull you out of the Library and down the hallway, into the living room that you’d decorated for the season. In the center of the room was a giant, ornamented Christmas Tree, a yearly staple in the bunker ever since Charlie was born. It was already surrounded by dozens of presents from friends and family, the majority of them earmarked just for Charlie.

She dropped your hand and ran over to the box by the Christmas tree, practically falling in as she leaned over to dig through it. After a few seconds, she found what she was looking for and held it up triumphantly. “Aha!”

You narrowed your eyes to look closer at what she was holding, smiling only when you realized what it was: Dean’s old amulet.

Charlie ran over to the tree and stretched up as high as she could to hang the amulet on one of the branches before turning back around to you. A gigantic smile lit up her face and you couldn’t help but smile back.

“Why’d you hang Daddy’s necklace on the tree, baby?”

“Because, Daddy told me once that it was special. He said it was magic, and that it would always be there for me. If I put it on the tree, then maybe it’ll help get Daddy get home for Christmas!”

“Aw, honey!” you said, holding your arms out for a hug. “Come here.” She ran to you and you lifted her up, carrying her over to the couch where you sat both of you down, your feet stretched out and her on top of you.

“Charlie, you’re pretty amazing, you know that?”

“Mmhmm,” she said, nodding vigorously again. “Daddy tells me I’m awesome all the time.”

“I’m sure he does,” you laughed, as you shifted your body until you were laying down and pulled a blanket over the two of you. “You know, honey, I think if anyone’s Christmas wish is going to come true, it’ll be yours. Maybe your Daddy and Uncle Sammy will make it back home after all.”

“I know they will,” Charlie responded, her voice coming out as a breathless whisper as her eyes drifted shut. “I just know it.”

You smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her head before turning your gaze to the Christmas tree, where Dean’s amulet hung, glittering in the light. The last thought you had before you fell asleep, with your daughter in her arms, was that maybe, just maybe, there would be a Christmas miracle after all.

You were woken up by a gentle kiss on your forehead and a soft whisper of your name.

You forced your eyes open, gasping when you saw a familiar set of green eyes looking right back at you. “Dean?”

“Hey, honey,” he whispered with a smile, careful not to wake your still sleeping daughter.

“What time is it?”

“Almost midnight.”

You bit your lower lip before grinning. “You made it back?! But how?”

“Well, after I talked to you, I knew I had to find a way to make it home to you and Charlie, so we hitched a ride with a trucker who could make it through the snow. Sammy and I had to sit in the back with a few chickens as friends for about 3 hours, but we made it.”

“What about Baby?”

“She’s still in Topeka. We had to leave her behind, but we’ll head back to pick her up after Christmas.”

Tears filled your eyes for the second time that day. “You left your car? For us?”

Dean’s gaze softened as he placed his hand on your cheek. “I told you, Y/N. I’d do anything for you and Charlie, even if that means leaving my baby behind and riding in a cramped, stinky truck for 3 hours. I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean,” you whispered. You leaned in to kiss him, but you ended up accidentally jostling your daughter in the process.

“Daddy?” she muttered before sitting up and rubbing her still sleep-filled eyes. “Is that you?”

“It’s me, baby,” Dean said as he picked her up and sat back down with her on his lap. “I made it home.”

“What about Uncle Sammy?”

“I’m here too,” Sam said, his exhaustion evident as he walked into the room. But, as soon as he saw his niece, his fatigue vanished, and his whole face lit up.

It just didn’t light up as much as Charlie’s did. “I knew you’d be here! I just knew it! Didn’t I say so, Mama?”

“You did, baby,” you said with a soft smile, letting your head fall on Dean’s shoulder.

“The magic necklace worked!”

“That what?” Dean asked with a laugh.

“She hung your amulet on the tree. She said that it was magic and it would bring you home in time for Christmas.”

“And, it worked!” Charlie yelled, her joy brightening the whole room. “You did come home in time for Christmas, didn’t you?”

“With just a few seconds to spare,” Sam said, looking down at his watch. “It’ll officially be Christmas in 3…2…1….”

“Christmas!” Charlie screamed, turning around on Dean’s lap to give him an enthusiastic hug that he happily returned.

“Merry Christmas, munchkin,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to her head.

“Merry Christmas, Daddy.”

You grinned and leaned in to give Dean a kiss before wrapping one arm around him and one arm around your beautiful daughter. “Merry Christmas is right. In fact, I think this Christmas may very well be our happiest one yet.”

And it was. Without a doubt, it was.


End file.
